Love Full of Glee
by Shinpachi
Summary: This changes the whole plot basically :/ Will has a son, Terrie's dead, son is gay, yeah. I'm terrible at summaries Just read, you'll love it 3


**I PERSONALLY HATE fan fictions that have music in them, but this a Glee fan fiction so it must be done! I truly am sorry;-; I would never put lyrics in there if it wasn't Glee. T_T Please don't hate me. **

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have NEVER split.

"Adam," Tina whispers, leaning next to me. We are in the choir room and it's in the middle of Glee Club. Quinn Fabray is singing a break up song, most likely gesturing to end of Fabson/Fuinn relationship.

"What is it?" I ask.

"W-Would you maybe...uh...like to go out this weekend? Just us?" She's looking at her hand, picking away her nail paint. I smile.

"Sure, Tina." I say. She looks up at me, her eyes brighter than the sun.

"Really? You'll go somewhere?" She asks to reassure herself.

"I said I would," I mutter. I hear her make a small "yeep" sound. I shake my head. I look to Quinn. Tears swell in her eyes. I'm not going to say I feel sorry for her, I personally ship Finchel, but the sad look in her eyes makes me want to hold her. I sigh in frustration. Tina gives me worried look, but I try my best to ignore her.

"That was nice, Quinn," I hear my dad say. He looks at me. "Adam, I believe you have prepared a song for us?" I nod.

The song I'm about to sing, it's really special to me. It's a song that reminds me of my late mother, and I'm dying to sing it. Right as I stand up, Mrs. Sylvester walks into the choir room.

"Adam Schuester, Figgins' office. NOW!" The tall Ellen storms out of the room. My dad looks at me suspiciously before motioning for us to go.

"Mr. Schuester- I mean, smaller Mr. Schuester. It has come to my attention that yesterday, at exactly 2 P.M. Central Pacific Time, you and your classmate, Rick the Stick, had filled Sue's confetti shooter with ketchup." Principle Figgins says. My Dad face palms as Rick and I bro fist.

Sue Sylvester was glaring at us hard. I looked away from her death glare. I wasn't like Finn Hudson. I couldn't stare into her eyes and talk back. I couldn't do anything Finn could...

"You want to tell us why you did that, Strange weepy man child's child?" Sue asks, her voice filled with calm venom.

"Well, Mrs. Sylvester, the reason is quite clear. We felt like it." I say. Rick glances nervously at me.

"Now wait, bro-" He starts, but Sue cuts him off.

"What did you just say?" She asks, her voice getting calmer. The venom getting stronger.

"I said, and I quote, 'We. Felt. Like. It.'" I see my dad shaking his head in disappointment. He catches me looking at him, so I sit up straighter. "S-Sorry, Dad," I mutter.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Adam." My dad states. He looks away. I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sylvester. I'll never fill your confetti machine with ketchup again." Most likely with mayonnaise. Sue just continues to glare at me after I apologize.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, little man with weirdly natural curly hair. Figgins, I demand he be suspended."Sue says.

"Now, Sue. It was just a prank!" My dad says, standing up.

"Either he gets suspended, or you pay for another machine, Gel Head."

"I have to agree, Will Schuester. Your son, along with Mr. Rick, are suspended for a week. The boys also have to clean the machine tomorrow morning at exactly 10 A.M." Figgins says. My dad nods. Rick and I both groan.

My dad has me follow him out of the room. He doesn't talk on the way to the car. Once we are inside, he explodes.

"What possessed you to do that?" He yells.

"Well, actually-"

"I mean, you filled it with Ketchup? How stupid could you possibly get? You are in so much trouble. You are grounded for 2 weeks, Mister. I can't even fathom-" He went silent, shaking his head.

"So, I can't go out with Tina this weekend?" I nervously joke. Dad doesn't find it funny. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. I can see him mentally counting to ten in his head. I sigh too. I look out of my window.

"You have to come to dinner now." Dad says out of nowhere. I give him a curious look.

"I always come to dinner, Dad. I might die if I don't," I say.

"No, I mean with the Rich's."

"The Rich's? You mean with your friend's? Hell no."

"Watch your mouth," Dad yells. He lowers his voice a bit. "They just moved back into town and invited us out to dinner at Bread Styx. You will go." I sigh.

We made it back home without anymore yelling. The first thing I do is go straight to my room. I hear my dad yell the time we are leaving. I sigh. I crash on my bed. I didn't even get to sing her song. Turning on my side, I see her picture on my night stand. I reach out towards, but quickly recoil. I don't want to ruin it.

I feel a bit drowsy. I decide to close my eyes...only for a second.

"Adam! Come on we'll be late! I specifically told you 6 'o clock!" My dad says, rushing around my room. He starts rummaging through my closet. I sigh and look at the clock. Had I really slept for three hours? Jeez.

"Here. Be down in the car in 10 seconds." Dad throws clothes at me and walks out the door. He pauses, coming back in for a second. "Make that 5." With that, he was off. I groan and slip into whatever it was my dad got for me. I raced downstairs to the car, but not before waving to Mom.

"So, who is going to break Tina's heart?" I ask, breaking the silence in our car.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asks. He steps on the gas, desperate not to be late.

"Well, since I'm grounded and all, I can't go out with Tina this weekend. It'll just break her heart. You should have seen the way her eyes were when I said yes. I think she's in love with me." Dad chuckles.

"You, Sam, Finn, and Mike. She'll be fine."

"Artie," I mutter.

"What?" Dad asks. He pulls into the parking lot of Bread Styx.

"You forgot Artie."

"Yeah, Artie too."

We get out of our vehicle and make our way into Bread Styx.

"So, what does this guy look like?" I ask.

"Uh, She's not a guy. She's a woman."

"Why are we meeting a woman?" I ask, angry.

"It's not what you think. She's a friend of mine and your mother's."

"Is she married?"

"Was, now stop asking questions." Dad says, looking around. His eyes brighten up when he spots something. No, someone. A blonde woman waves us over. Sitting beside her is a girl with cherry blonde hair. She looks about my age, maybe a year younger. Beside the little girl is a boy.

Something is different about this boy. He has black hair that barely covered his eyes. He wears all black and there is a piercing on his nose. As we made our way over to the table, the boy looks me up and down once before looking away.

"Hi," Dad says enthusiastically.

"Hi," The woman says smiling. "This is my daughter Sophie and my son Leslie."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Will Schuester. This is my son Adam." My dad motioned for me to say something. I gave him a look that said "no" but he gave me one right back saying "Do it or suffer the consequences".

I let out a giant sigh. The girl, Sophie, looked at me worriedly.

"I suppose it's great to meet you all," I say. The boy, Leslie, chuckles a bit. I stare at him, my mouth slightly agape.

"You'll catch flies," Leslie says looking me in the eyes. He flipped his coal-black hair out of his eyes. His bright green eyes had me awe-struck.

"Let's have a seat," My dad says. I nod grabbing a seat right next to him.

The other two kids were just as quite as me through the waiting for our food part. I sadly watched as Dad flirted with the woman. I found out her name was Jamie. Jamie Growth. I chuckled when she introduced herself. That earned me a glare from the old man. Now our dinner has arrived, and Dad practically dumped the conversation on me.

"So, what do you do now, Will?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, I'm a Spanish teacher, I also teach Glee Club," Dad says. Leslie and Sophie chuckle. Dad looks down at his plate. I got angry. No one laughs at my old man.

"What's so funny about Glee Club?" I ask. Leslie gives me an "are you serious?" look. "I think Glee Club is fun. There are also many different kinds of unique people in there and you learn a lot of life lessons."

"Don't tell me, you are in Glee Club?" Sophie asks. You can tell she's trying to hold her laughter.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I proudly say. I see my dad smiling at me. He nods in appreciation. I nod back.

"So, you sing? That's wonderful! So does Leslie!" Jamie exclaims. I look at Leslie.

"Y-You can sing?" I ask. Leslie looks away.

"I know!" Jamie scoots out of her chair and leaves somewhere. I turn to my dad.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

"I don't know," Dad says. We both look to the other two. They both shrug. My phone starts to vibrate. I got a text from Tina.

_Can't wait for this weekend;) 3 _

I smile. No way was I canceling on her. My dad clears his throat and takes my phone.

"Grounded. Remember?"

"I know," I say.

"Your girlfriend?" Leslie asks. I look to him. A wide smile spreads across my face.

"She's not my girlfriend...yet." Leslie looked away once again. At that moment, Jamie came back.

"Here boys," She says. She hands me and Leslie each a microphone.

"What are-"

"We doing?" Leslie finishes.

"Singing! Duh! I have a song set up for you two to sing. Now, go out there and have a blast!" Her enthusiasm was truly amazing.

"Go on," Dad says

"A-Are you sure?" I ask. Dad nods. I look to Leslie, but he was already up front. I quickly follow behind him.

"What's the song?" I ask him.

"How should I know?" He answers. I look down as I wait for the music. Some guy comes up to me.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Uh...Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What song are we singing?" The man smiles.

"Fall For You," He says. "By-"

"Secondhand Serenade" Leslie and I both finish for him. We both bush for a second.

"You go first," Leslie says. I nod.

The man begins the music.

_"__The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before__  
__I know you don't think that I am trying__  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core," _I began.

_"__But hold your breath__  
__Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find,__"_Leslie cuts in. I stare at him in awe once again. His voice was truly beautiful. He was way better than me. Way better than Finn Hudson even.

We continued singing off and on like that. Sometimes Leslie would stare at me intensely, and I stared back with the same passion. I never knew what it felt like, love that is. But when I stared at him, I was pretty sure I saw a glimpse of it.


End file.
